The Trespass
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: Slender sends Masky, Hoodie, and Toby to go kill a trespasser. And at the same time he tells Toby that they need a new Proxy, and it's his job to find one. But, with Toby getting stressed about everything, after being unable to kill the girl. His ability to help decreases. That is until Toby comes up with the strangest idea ever.
1. Woods

I pulled my hood over my head, grabbing the straps on my backpack, and tugging them. I pulled out the flashlight from my pocket, and slowly started walking. A walk in the woods. That's all it was right?

I disagreed with myself by slowly shaking my head. This was no walk in the woods. Granted I was walking, in the woods. But, this wasn't to get my mind off things, or get some fresh air. No, no. All I needed to tell myself was that I was walking in with nothing, but leaving with something.

Once again even though I had supplies and crap.

This wasn't a treasure hunt either. I wasn't going to leave with magical gold! Or diamonds! I was leaving with-

That's when I saw it. The zipper had a small shine to it. Even though it was very much rusted. The felt on the jacket was degraded, but I managed to pick it up without it breaking. I slowly folded it, and shoved it into my bag.

That was my dad's jacket. He would always take walks here, but one time he left his jacket on a tree branch, Around the same time he disappeared, after 4 months we assumed he was dead. Then, a bit after that my mother went missing. Leaving me with my older brother. Who 2 years ago, left for college. Then leaving me,

Alone.

But I had friends, I visited often, they came over a few times a week. So I was never 100% alone. I sighed, trudging back home. But, this was why I never did this before.

Out of the corner of my eye two black figure quickly ran through the tree line then vanished. The on the other side, one figure ran through then vanished.

That's when I started to speed walk. It was a long day, and I thought my imagination was just messing with me.

But when I looked by a tree, I swear I saw a sparkle. More like the blade on an axe...

Then I ran.

Dirt constantly flew up from the ground, I made no mistakes, and didn't even stumble once. I remember my father told me something about this, what was it...

Oh, right! I believe it was the Proxy. I'm not 100% sure though.

But I was NOT in the mood for any crap today. Well I knew I would have to deal with it.

A figure lunged at me, I was tackled and I tumbled to the ground. He wasn't on me long enough for me to see his face. I got my foot and kicked him off. Then I got up and started running again. Hot breath escaped from my lungs as I ran faster. I didn't understand, I hadn't done anything wrong. Well, I realized now that I had trespassed in a forest, owned by killers.

There was my mistake.

When I looked forward again, I realized I had just passed the edge of the forest. I made it. I was safe.

But lets face it. I wasn't.


	2. By a Girl

~Masky P.O.V~

Ugh, mud. And I was face down in it.

"Bro, you ok?" Hoodie asked. I stood up, as mud dipped down from my jacket.

"Does it look like it?" I snapped.

"Jeez" Toby said, walking out from the trees. "No need to have an attitude"

"I was kicked" I snarled.

"Yeah" Toby laughed. "By a girl"

"Go easy on him" Hoodie said. "He's probably hurt"

"I think you went easy on her" Toby said crossing his arms.

"He went full force. He didn't go easy, in fact he went harder then last week" Hoodie said.

"He did go pretty hard on that other one last week" Toby said.

"See!" I exclaimed.

"Slender's gonna be pissed" Toby said.

"What have you done now" A voice came from the trees, then he slowly walked out.

"You did excellent last week. What could've happened?" Slender asked.

"I went for a tackle. I got kicked off, and landed in mud" I growled.

"Relax, some males are extremely strong" Slender reassured me.

"It was a girl" I sighed.

"Oh..." Slender said, his emotions unknown.

"It was hilarious" Toby laughed.

"Toby, enough." Slender demanded.

"Oh, sorry sir..." Toby said.

"Alright, go track her down. Hopefully she'll be dead by next week." Slender said. "Oh, and Toby don't forget"

"What!? But we have to track the girl down, I don't have time!" Toby exclaimed.

"Murder at night. Recruit by day" Slender said.

"Sure. I'm gonna just walk around town, asking people 'Hey you wanna kill some fools!?'" Toby said.

"Toby.. I expect you to get you work done, after all, you always seem to find your way around things..."


	3. Trying to Get In

.~Silver P.O.V~

I ran all the way back home, ran through and locked the door behind me. I panted heavily, as I walked to the table. I set down my bag, and sat in a chair. I sighed, slowly my panting stopped and I place my head on my hands. That was a quick experience. Man, I liked kicked that dude off like a boss. But, I used a finger to fell my face, I reached a certain area and a sharp pain arose from my skin. I quickly ripped my finger off, and went to the bathroom. A large slash mark was on my face, and it bled severally.

I got a cold wash cloth and slowly cleaned the wound. When I finished it showed signs of scabbing so I knew I'd be fine in a few days.

I put the cloth on the faucet, and walked out of the bathroom. I pulled the ponytail holder out of my hair, and put it on my wrist. I walked into the kitchen, and went to the phone. I picked it up and dialed a number. I put the phone up to my ear and heard it ring. The other line was picked up, and I immediately got excited.

"Hi...I'm good I'm good, I needed to ask you something.. Could you come over for a few days... It's nothing, it's just I've been having some problems... Really? Oh good... Alright, tomorrow... Ok, see you then... Bye." I hung up the phone and sighed.

Emma would be over tomorrow. Hopefully she could help me out, because I was going to have a rough couple of days. I heard my door start to jingle. Someone was trying to open it. I got up and ran upstairs, I went over to my computer room, and opened the window. I looked below and say three hooded people trying to open my door. I brought my head back in and laughed.

Did they know what a locked door was? I rolled my eyes, and walked to the window again.

"Hey!" I yelled. They looked around wondering where my voice had come from. "Look up" They all looked up.

"Who are you?" One of them asked. I sighed, popping my head back in I pulled up my hair, and popped it back out. Then the one in the yellow sweatshirt, elbowed the one with the goggles.

"So" I said, looked at my hand. "Which one of you tackled me?" The one with the yellow jacket raised his hand, but the one with the goggles, grabbed it and put it down.

"Whatever. Go ahead and try to get in, I'm going to bed" I said. Then I walked away from the window.

But that's when I heard a clicking noise. I ran back to the window.

They were gone.

And the door was wide open.


	4. Slammed

.~Silver P.O.V~

Shit.

What the heck was I going to do? Three killers were roaming my house, looking for me. I had no idea what I should do.

Then it struck my like a brick wall. I could fight them off.

I could, I had so much experience with fighting that I could easily take them all down. But I had to take one at a time, after all they probably had weapons.

But so did I. I went to the drawer, and pulled out a gun. I had one in every couple rooms, this town was full of thieves and kidnappers. So guns were a necessary need. That's when I heard the creaking of my stairs. Someone was coming upstairs, but it was only one. I had guessed they split up covering the whole house. I put my back against the wall closest to the door. I heard the someone approaching the room. So I stood up straighter, I was ready.

The figure walked in, then I kicked him with my foot. He fell to the floor, and I kicked him again. He quickly stood up and I smashed him in the face. Blood slipped out of his mouth onto the brown sweatshirt, and he threw a punch at me. I dodged it, and smashed him again, this time he was knocked unconscious. I dragged him to the window and threw him out onto the grass.

One down. Two to go.

I heard the creaks again, someone else was coming up. This time, he actually talked.

"Hello?" He whispered. "Hoodie you up here?"

Hoodie? What kind of name was that? But I shook my head, getting off the subject. The next one was walking to this room again. He walked in and I did the same exact thing. I kicked him, but he didn't fall instead he smashed up against the wall. His yellow sweatshirt now covered in dust from making a hole in the wall. He growled running for me, and punching me in the face. This time it actually made contact. But I stood standing, and smashed him in the face, yet he still stood!

Now I decided to take drastic measures. I pulled out my gun and shot him in the lower part of his legs. He was hunched for a second, then I slammed him in the face. Then he finally went out. I sighed, I dragged him to the window and threw him out onto the grass.

There was one more. And I had this feeling, that he wasn't going to be easy.


	5. Ticking

.~Toby P.O.V~

I was in the basement, when I heard the gun. A large sound was created, that seemed to shake the whole house. I heard noises upstairs, so I sent Masky to go check on Hoodie. Now my guess was that one of them was severally injured. So I ran up the stairs, onto the main floor. I looked out the front door and peeked around, they were right there on the grass. They were both breathing and they were perfectly fine. Well except for a few wounds.

I was turning back into the house, when I was slammed. I tumbled out the front door. My vision blurred but the girl stood in the doorway.

"Lets hope you don't make the same mistake again" She growled slamming the door and locking it in more places then last time. I slowly stood up, I almost fell but I kept my balance. Then Hoodie woke up, and groaned. I went over and held out my hand, he grabbed it, and I heaved him up. Since Masky was still well out, Hoodie picked him up and we started back.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't remember much." Hoodie said. "But I got, Beat. Up."

"By who?" I asked.

"Who do you think!?" Hoodie snapped. "It was the damn girl! I didn't even land a hit!"

"Neither did I" I sighed, "But she was bleeding, Masky probably landed a good one. By the way, who got shot?"

"Masky." Hoodie said. "I was kicked, punched, then thrown out the window. No bullets."

"Whatever" I growled. "But we can't go back right now. Masky's hurt"

"Are you entitling that we need more help for this operation?" Hoodie asked.

"She just beat up all three of us. Yes!" I exclaimed.

We walked into the giant mansion hidden in the woods. I let Hoodie walk in first, then I followed quickly behind then shut the door behind me. We quietly walked in, if anyone saw us-

"Whoa, what happened to you two?" Jane laughed.

"Nothing" Hoodie said.

"Well obviously something happened, Masky's out cold" Ben said, crossing his arms. Then, Slender just had to walk in.

"Whoa, what happened?" He asked.

"We went to do our job" I growled.

"Well what-oh" Slender said. "Was the mission-"

"No! It wasn't." I growled.

"Toby, enough" Hoodie said.

"What happened?" Ben asked.

"Nothing!" I yelled.

"We got beat up." Hoodie confessed.

"Out numbered?" Jane asked.

"She was out numbered!" I growled quietly.

"You got beat up three to one?" Jane laughed. "He must've been-"

"It was a girl" Slender said. Jane then burst into laughter, and then Ben joined her.

"Shut up!" I screamed, then I started to twitch. Jane opened her eyes after laughing, then immediately stopped.

"Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to make you tick Toby" Jane said. I stopped twitching, and sighed.

"Whatever..." I growled.

"And I'm guessing you haven't finished your job yet." Slender said.

"Nope..." I sighed.

"You need to get back in the game Toby." Slender said, walking away with Ben and Jane.

"Toby maybe you need a break..." Hoodie said.

"No." I growled. "I'm fine"

Then I walked down the hallway to my room.


	6. Unwanted

.~Silver P.O.V~

I couldn't sleep that night so I waited till morning. Emma came over a bit after I woke up. But she asked Marissa and Riley to come over as well. That afternoon we all sat at the table.

"I just wanted to thank you guys for coming over" I said.

"No problem, I was just interested why" Emma said.

"Uh, no reason just a little...freaked out" I said.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"Ugh." I groaned. "Three people broke into my house last night and tried to kill me."

"What!" Emma yelled.

"I beat them up, and shoved them out my window" I explained. "I'm fine"

"Why the hell did you NOT call the police!?" Marissa exclaimed.

"I went to the woods yesterday. They didn't want me there, so now they want me dead. I call the police they're not going to believe me" I explained.

"Well we're staying here until they stop!" Riley yelled.

"I'm not letting you get involved in this!" I exclaimed. "It's much to dangerous"

"We don't care!" Emma yelled.

"Well I don't either!" I snarled. "I don't mind you staying over tonight but tomorrow you have to go. If they find out about you guys, they'll use you against me"

"Fine." Everyone sighed.

"Good." I said. "The last thing I want is you dead"


	7. Windows

.~Silver P.O.V~

That night I woke up at 12:00am. I sat up form my bed and walked down the hallway. I peeked in the room, and everyone was passed out. I walked into my computer room. I looked on the floor and saw blood.

"Great, gonna have to clean that up" I muttered. I went over to my computer and sat on the chair, I logged on and searched up things. Like about history on this area. But I found nothing. So I concluded it as absolutely pointless. I sighed, logged off and stood up.

Then I looked out the open window, and I saw the tips of gloves. I walked over, and peeked out. And I was right, goggles was hanging from my window.

"Well this is quite...interesting" I said. The man growled at me and so did the two below. My only response was a laugh, "Hm, wouldn't it be a shame if the window would close?"

"You wouldn't dare" He growled.

"Um, I actually would" I said. "After all you broke into my house and almost killed me."

"Almost? We got one hit on you! You weren't close to death!" The one in the brown jacket said.

"Well you were going to try" I pointed out. "And you still are."

They all went silent.

"That's what I thought" I said. I pulled my head back in and slammed the window closed. I heard him let our a large cry of pain.

"You asshole!" He screamed. I opened the window, and his hands were still there. I popped my head out, and looked at him, about to cry.

"That was fun. Can I do it again?" I asked.

"I. Hate. You." He squeaked. I pulled my head back in,

"In that case-" I slammed the window closed, and once again listened to his screams.

"Fuck!" He yelled. I walked away laughing as he fell with a crash.

"Losers" I muttered.


	8. Foolish

.~Silver~

I walked along the sidewalk that morning. I let out a long yawn, after all it was 4:00am. I sighed, I hated all of this I never even did anything wrong. I trespassed, once! I didn't understand what the big deal was. I heard a noise, and I turned around.

Then I ran.

Ugh, I was so foolish! Why on earth would I go out alone while I was being hunted down. But then I stopped in my tracks. Why was I running? I beat them all up before, why not do it again.

I quickly turned around and held out my fist, then the yellow one ran into it and knocked himself out. The one in the brown sweatshirt, threw a punch, but I caught his arm, and threw him at the one with the goggles. Goggles then quickly stood up, pulling out a hatchet. That's when I pulled out my gun and pointed it at him.

"Looks like you brought an axe to a gun fight" I said, I saw the other one trying to get up. "Don't move"

"You can only focus on one" Goggles smirked.

"Or, I can just shoot one of you. Then I only have one to worry about, right?" I smiled. "Listen why wont you people leave me alone?"

"You trespassed" The brown sweatshirt said.

"So? I didn't do anything wrong" I snarled. "You people don't learn"

"I prefer persistent" Goggles growled.

"You seem stressed" I said. He growled at me, and twitched. "I'm going home. Take your friends with you. Come back, and next time you wont be able to go back home" I pulled down the gun, and backed away. Finally when I was at a safe distance, I started to walk normally again.


	9. The Canidadate

~Toby P.O.V~

I growled, brushing myself off. Hoodie once again had to carry Masky home. All the way there, I constantly growled.

"Oh Toby, give it a rest already" Hoodie said.

"No! She knew!" I exclaimed.

"It's sort of obvious" Hoodie shrugged. I rolled my eyes growling again. "Have you found anybody who fits the bill yet?"

"No, of course I haven't found a person with excellent strength, and extreme abilities" I sighed. But then I looked directly as Hoodie and smiled.

"Oh no. No! Toby, no come one!" Hoodie complained.

"But it's perfect!" I cheered.

"Are you insane!?" Hoodie yelled. "Wait, you are. But still-"

"I'll run it by Masky and Slender. You can be there too." I said.

"Toby, this idea is terrible, and just...strange" Hoodie said.

"I know it is, but it fixes both of my problems!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, your problems" Hoodie said.

"Just you see" I said, "I find my way around everything"

* * *

I walked into the office with Masky and Hoodie right behind me.

"I'm hoping you have good news" Slender said.

"My apologizes, but none of my tasks have been completed" I said. Slender sighed,

"Then why are you here?" He asked.

"I wanted to ask you something" I said.

"Go one" He said.

"I think I found the perfect candidate for the new Proxy" I said.

"Excellent" Slender said.

"But-"

"It's the girl" Hoodie finished.

"What!" Slender said, sounding like he was angry. "You were sent to kill her"

"I know!" I exclaimed. "But she's just what we need! She fought all of us off!"

"You think she's going to agree?" Masky laughed. "She hates us. She'll try to escape and pick fights with us"

"So" Slender shrugged. "If she's what we need, then I'm perfectly capable of keeping her in a room"

"Fine then, how are we supposed to get her here then. She'll beat us up" Masky said.

"I'm quite interested." Slender said. "I'm sure I could provide assistance"

"Good." I said. "But we have to tell everyone e-"

"On it" Hoodie said walking out.

I let out a sighed,

"I think I did it" I quietly muttered.


	10. Extra Help

~Toby P.O.V~

I spent about an hour or so talking to Slender and Masky about what we should do.

"Seems simple enough" Masky shrugged.

"We have to be prepared for anything, one slip and we have to do it from the start again" I growled. I was just about to walk out, but in the doorway stood, Jane, Jack and Ben.

"Hoodie told us" Jack said.

"Listen if your mad-"

"Mad?" Jane laughed, "New house guests are really entertaining."

"Listen, we want in" Jack said.

"Huh?" I said. Ben nodded,

"You even said we have to be ready for anything. What's little more help?" He said.

"I don't know..." I said.

"It's alright" Slender said.

"But-"

"I understand you came up with the plan and you're leading this operation. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm your boss" Slender said.

"He's got a point" Masky shrugged.

"Ugh, fine." I growled.

"Hoodie's waiting out front" Jane said.

"We're leaving in a half an hour" I said.

"Why a half an hour. Should it be dark when we do this?" Jack asked.

"It'll take us a bit to get there. And I don't know if there will be more then just the girl" I said.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Last time I went, there were 4" I said.

"Is that how you-"

"I was on the window, then she came over at the perfect time" I muttered. "No help needed" Jane laughed, but stopped when no one else was laughing along.

"Should we bring weapons?" Ben asked.

"No." I said sarcastically. Ben growled, and huffed.

"But, the mission isn't to kill her" Slender said. "If any on you do. You'll be the ones finding the new Proxy, and by Toby's perspective, there's none around except the one we already found" Jane smiled,

"But, I guarantee she isn't going to return with us, as clean as she was when we started" she said,

"Of course not" I said. "I might throw some punches"


	11. Outside

~Silver P.O.V~

Emma had her hands on the steering wheel. I held the puppy in my hands as it licked my face,

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"What?" I asked. "Paco?" The dog looked up, but I just pat him on the head.

"No, about staying home alone tonight" She said.

"Oh, will you quit worrying, I'll be fine" I said. Emma pulled the car next to the sidewalk and got out with me. She held a notebook in her hands as she walked in with me. I put Paco on the floor, and he ran to get his toys.

Emma went and sat down at the table. "They're trying to kill you, that's something to worry about"

"They weren't very successful" I said laughing a bit.

"They could bring help next time" Emma explained.

"Pfft. Like they got help" I chuckled. Emma let out a large growl and smacked the notebook on the table, then she opened the book, and turned to a page with tones of notes on it.

"This!" She yelled "Is notes I took yesterday. I went to the library and looked all of this up!"

"Why! I told you to-"

"They have killed hundreds!" Emma snarled. "You don't understand! And when they are unsuccessful, they call in their 'master' they they're gone. They don't come back! I could leave you tonight, and I'd come back tomorrow, and you'd be dead!"

Tears formed in her eyes "Whoa, Emma chill" I said, sighing, I looked at her. "Fine, go ahead and invite everyone over. Tell them they'll stay until everything clears up"

"Alright, thanks" She sniffed. She got up and walked to the door, "Brb" She laughed closing the door behind her.

I sighed, watching the sun set. Paco came in with a squeaky bone. I laughed, and tugged it out of his mouth throwing across the room. He ran picked it up, and brought it back.

"You wanna go outside?" I asked, He let out a muffled bark, and ran to the back door. I walked over and opened the door, walking out with him. I closed the door behind me, and walked out.

Paco ran circles in the yard, and you know, went to the bathroom. We went back and I opened the door Paco walked in, then the door slammed closed and locked. I tried to open it but it was useless.

I heard Paco start to bark. Then a yelp, finally nothing.

D-Did they kill Paco? Was my dog, who I had just gotten back from the vet, dead!? I turned around, there was nothing, but I knew someone was there.

That's when I flipped. My necklace glowed, a power surge ran through me, then I kicked down the door. I wanted to punch something, but I had to save my energy to save poor Paco. I walked through the house, it was soundless as I stomped through. I someone run up to me, a new one, I punched her in the face, and she slammed into the wall, and groaned. Two other new men ran up, I slammed one in the face, and kicked the other. They both flew back, one onto another into the wall next to the girl. I walked in front of them tightening my fists,

"Where's my dog..." I growled, about to snap.

"He's out front with the others..."One managed to say. I growled again, walking down the hall. I walked through the front door, and they all stood there. The three from before. They all turned around in shock,

"Were. Is. He." I growled. They ignored my demand and ran up to me. I smacked one in the face, another, and as I was about to punch the last one, my fist stopped in mid air. There it was, my power, gone. A large shock ran through me and I screamed. I had no choice but to fall to the ground as it continued. I felt something rap around my stomach, and it squeezed it extremely tight, as the shock stung even more. AT that point they got tired of my screaming. They tired cloth around my mouth, and my screams became muffled so no one could hear. But I kept going,

"No one can hear you." A voice laughed. The thing that grabbed me finally let go and I fell. I groaned and lied there. I couldn't move, but I wasn't unconscious I was perfectly aware of my surroundings. My eyes slightly open, as I felt my hand become tied together behind my back. I just lied there, there was nothing I could do. I should just close my eyes and wait for them to stab me or something. As my eyes were slightly open I saw the one in the yellow jacket holding Paco. And turns out, he was ok. He had cloth tying his muzzle shut but, he was ok.

As long as he was ok. I didn't care if I died.

As long as the puppy given to me from my brother was alright.


	12. Solving Problems

~Toby P.O.V~

Hoodie finished tying her up, then hung her over his shoulder. Then we all started to walk back, Masky holding the small dog in his hands.

"How do ya think Smile Dog's gonna react?" I asked.

"He's usually ok with other dogs" Ben shrugged.

"Hopefully" Jane said. "She nearly killed us for that thing"

"Well it keeps struggling. I'm getting scratched" Masky complained.

"Fine." I said. "I have an idea. Hand me the girl" Hoodie then took her off and handed her to me. I held her horizontal. "Put the dog on top" Masky came over and placed the dog on the girl. He immediately clamed down, and laid there.

"See" I said "problem solved"

"Whatever" E.J said.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Hoodie asked.

"I already have a room ready" Slender said.

"Cast a spell?" I asked.

"Yes." Slender said, sounding a little strange.

"You alright?" Ben asked.

"It's just...I think I know her father" Slender said. We all stopped.

"What..." Jane said.

"I'll explain later" He said, we shrugged and continued walking. After about 15 minutes we finally got home. I brought, her up to the room slender told me to. I set her down on the bed. I quietly walked out and shut the door, as it made a ringing noise. I would check on her tomorrow, and I would tell her what was going on. But I laughed to myself, she was gonna fuckin flip.


	13. Maybe

~Silver P.O.V~

I woke up, but I didn't get up. I knew I wasn't at my house, I know I was somewhere else. But I didn't care I was exhausted, and I was in a strange place. I wasn't going to get up. Paco who was on my stomach, was now gone. I knew he was going to be ok, after all worrying about Paco would make everything worse. I turned over and curled up, holding the soft blanks closer. I was starting to get cold in here.

I heard the door creak open, then close. I was planning to ignore whoever just walked in.

"I know you're awake, I'm not an idiot" The voice said, a bit familiar. I just curled up tighter, and ignored the voice. He went over and closed the window. "You could've just closed the window"

"Whatever..." I quietly mumbled.

"I wanted to talk to you" He said.

"You can try" I mumbled. "But I probably wont listen..."

"I'm telling you why you're here" He said.

"To die..." I mumbled.

"Nope" He said, like he knew I was going to ask that. I turned onto my back, and looked at him. Ugh, it was goggles again...

"Well then what the hell do you want?" I groaned.

"I'll go into more detail later but-" He laughed. "We work for someone, and we need, an 'intern'"

"You're joking" I laughed.

"Actually, no. No, I'm not" He said. I groaned,

"What do I have to do?" I asked. He tilted his head in confusion,

"Umm, follow orders" He said. "Like eliminating trespassers. Well, not any of your friends of course"

"You seem pretty desperate" I chuckled. He rolled his eyes and grumbled. "And you obviously done a lot of things to convince me"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well first of all, you chose me, you promise to not hurt my friends, and you didn't kill my dog, that screams desperate" I laughed. He ran his hands down his face and groaned, I rolled my eyes,

"I'll think about it" I said turning over.

"Fine." He said walking out of the room, he closed the door and I heard his silent screams.

"Yes! Yes!" He squealed. I laughed to myself,

"Did I really say I'd think about it?" I asked to myself. "Oh, crap"


	14. Paco and Smiley

~Silver P.O.V~

I shrugged, then rolled over going to sleep.

What woke me up, was actually really strange. I heard scratching, like a dog, or dogs were trying to run on a wooden floor. I sat up in bed, and rubbed my eyes. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. And I wasn't. I looked around completely confused. Then I heard the beings run up the stairs. I heard someone yell, then the door burst open.

I only saw blurs. I screamed, then I was tackled off the bed onto the floor. I fell on the floor, but my legs were propped up on the bed. I let out a large groan. I heard footsteps run down the hall into the room.

"Hey!" A voice yelled. "You alright"

"I'm good" I said putting a hand up. I looked on my bed, and there sat Paco, and another, bigger dog. He looked like a hyena with short black mane from the tip on his head, down his neck, stopping at the end of his neck. His coat looked like a light red too. Paco barked and jumped onto my stomach. I looked at him, as I still lied on the ground. Then Paco just decided to lie down there. Then the other on came down and laid down, putting his head on my chest. They both fell asleep within seconds. Two people walked over, one with the yellow sweatshirt and the other one with the brown hoodie.

"You ok?" The yellow one asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"That's Smiley by the way" The with the brown hoodie said.

"You're Hoodie, right" I said, in a low groaning tone.

"Umm, yeah. How the hell did you know" He asked.

"I heard your named being called three nights ago" I said.

"Oh right. My names Masky by they way" The one with the yellow hoodie said.

"Cool." I groaned, before passing out.

"Think she hit her head?" Masky asked.

"Yep"


	15. Unexpected

***Silver* ( A/N Sorry for not updating this sooner! If any of you have seen on the news with the Pennsylvania shooting, I live in the area it's happening in. So My school was on lockdown till 3:45 today. But I must stop talking, there are stories to write!)**

Gun shots.

I woke up to them. I bolted up right, but I could see anything as the sounds filled my ears. Everything was black. I tried to touch my eyes, but m hands were tied behind my back, and I couldn't yell because my mouth was tied.

I knew it was too good to be true. Those stupid goddamn liars. I knew they didn't want my help, they just wanted to trick me, and kill me, because they still weren't over me trespassing. I tried my best to struggle but I couldn't break the stupid ropes around my hands, feet, and stomach. I shifted constantly, wherever I was. I felt like I was still in the same spot I had fallen asleep in. But instead of carpet beneath me, I felt hard wood floor.

I was in an open space, so I couldn't use a wall to prop myself up.

I shook my head constantly. Finally getting the blindfold to fall off.

But what I saw was unexpected. A man stood in front of me. He was pretty tall, and a cloak covered up his face. He saw that I had got the blindfold off, so he walked up next to me and faced whoever was behind me.

"I'll give you one more chance," The man threatened.

"Or else what?" A familiar voice taunted.

I didn't see it coming.

He pulled out a pistol from his coat pocket.

He held it against my head.

"Or this new Proxy will go to waste."


	16. To Kill

***Silver* (I can't leave you guys with a cliffy. I'm not that cruel)**

What should I do!?

Gun at my head, and immobility. Great.

I peered slightly up at him. He wasn't focused on me at all, he was focused on whoever was behind me.

My actions went quicker as I planned.

I ducked my head and spun my feet around so he tripped and dropped his gun. I watched as it slide across the floor, I heard someone go after it, and I tried to slide away. But something happened.

The man grabbed my foot, and claws started to extend form his hands digging into my leg. I screamed in pain, but my loud cries were only muffled, and barely heard by anyone. Tears rolled down my face as the pain became worse.

Then the man stood up, picking me up by the leg. I seethed in pain, but he only grasped my leg tighter. He pulled his arm back,

"I don't need guns to kill," He laughed. Then he threw me up at a glass window.

I smashed through the glass, and I started descending towards the ground below.

I'm going to be honest.

For the first time in my life, I actually felt.

Scared.

I was going to die, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Or so I thought.


	17. Ham Sandwich

~Silver P.O.V~

I flung out the window.

Like holy fuck. I didn't know how the hell I survived. But did anyone of those idiots run out to try and catch me? No. Because they suck. But I hit the ground. But not as hard as I expected it to be. But when I landed it was right on the ledge of a hill.

And ya know what?

I started to roll down the hill. At one point I think I threw up a little. But never mind that, it was a disgusting memory I'd rather not remember. Then all the spinning stopped, and hill had ended and I was lying next to a tree, and the ropes had loosened themselves. And know I easily slipped out of them. With some difficulties...

Now to figure out where the heck I was. This area looked oddly familiar...But I could see much because it was getting dark... Then I turned right, as a bright light shined in my face.

"What the..." I muttered.

"Silver!?" A few voices exclaimed. I took my hands away from my eyes, then I was tackled into a hug.

"Silver!" Emma yelled.

"Guys!?" I exclaimed, sitting up. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"We thought you died bro!" Marissa screamed.

"I made you a death sandwich!" Riley exclaimed. Showing me the paper bag with a ham sandwich inside. I just sat there for a minute, trying to process that sentence.

"Death sandwich?" I asked.

"Never mind that! You're alive!" Emma yelled.

"Obviously..." I trailed off.

"Well lets get going!" Emma said.

"But...I-" I tried to explain but Emma yanked my arm and dragged me out of the woods. "Emma...wait!"

"We're going!" She snapped.

I couldn't pull away, everyone was brining me out of there.

Once I got back they wouldn't leave me alone...

Then how the hell was I supposed to get back to those psychopaths?


	18. Bells

~Silver P.O.V~

At one point I stopped walking, and Emma literally began to drag me. And then the lock all the freaking doors, and then hide the key. God! Why did my friends have to be such a pain in the a*s!?

And I had no idea where that house was. I had no sense of direction after that fall. I just walked off in a random direction hoping for the best. But being dragged home by your annoying over-protective friends, was not the best. In fact I think it was the worst.

What would those idiots think?

_'Oh she ran away, lets murder her now!'_

Hopefully that wasn't what was on their minds.

But now I was stuck. And my friends would take shifts watching me. GOD WHY ME!?

I sat slumped on the couch staring endlessly at the TV. It was Marissa's shift and she seemed excessively bored as well.

"So what happened-"

"Not gonna talk about it." I spoke plainly, my eyes unmoved, still staring at the TV.

"What did they torture you or something?" Marissa asked. I threw my head back and moaned,

"They didn't do anything! Alright! Just stop with the assuming!" I seethed, glaring at her for a minute, but then I turned back to the TV. I felt my stomach growling so I stood up.

"Where are you going?!" Marissa demanded.

"To get a sandwich or something, I'm hungry okay!" I spat.

"Alright," Marissa nodded, falling back onto the couch.

I made my way into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets, and by accident I opened the medicine one. I cringed at the sight of any liquid so I began to close the cabinet, until something caught my eye. Then I opened the cabinet to discover a box sitting there right in front of me.

"**Sleeping Pills**"

I can't drug my friend! Well, the pills had little or no side effects, and they just helped you sleep. So technically it wasn't bad at all. I was just helping a friend get some sleep is all. I smirked as I took them out of the box.

I poured a glass of warm milk, breaking up the pills into smaller pieces, then putting them in. I grabbed a bag of chips and went back to the living room, holding out the drink to Marissa.

"Thanks," She responded, grabbing the milk and drinking it. I went and sat back on the couch as I began to eat the chips. But as I looked over Marissa grew drowsy. I turned off the TV and she closed her eyes and fully passed out. I threw out the bag of chips and slipped my jacket and boots on. I put my hair up, and grabbed the keys from Marissa's pocket.

I slowly unlocked the front door, got out, then I quietly closed it behind me.

Then I made my way to the woods.

At 12:05am.

Yep, at least of them was going to be out.

* * *

I made my way down the path, the gravel crunching under my feet. I looked around for anything, listened for any noises but there was absolutely nothing to see here.

I turned a few ways, but I ended up losing my way. So I decided to backtrack, which led me back to the forest's entrance.

"Ugh! This is hopeless!" I seethed aloud.

"_What? Are you lost?" _A voice came. I spun around, but no one was there.

"W-Who's there?" I stammered.

But I heard no response. All I heard was the sound of...

Bells?

I saw a shadowy figure rush through the trees, while the jingles grew louder and louder. I didn't know either to run, or wait. Because the bells were everything but threatening. I slowly began to back up. Only to run into a figure.

The jingles were coming from right behind me.

I slowly turned around.

I was not expecting this...

But, I swear I was about to go blind to the color exploding from the creature's shirt.

* * *

**(Anyone know who it is?)**


	19. Conversations

**~Silver P.O.V~ (I know I didn't give you enough time to guess. But cliffhangers SUCK!)**

I just stared. Words were unable to come out of my mouth.

"I-Wha-Huh?" I stuttered.

The tall figure who loomed over was anything but threatening. Well...maybe a little.

The figure looked at least 9"0ft. But I was way too small to tell. The figure wore all black along with a red bow tie. Different colored spots were scattered all over the creature's black tail coat. It had white pale skin and a top hat sat on it's head with a small tilt. A large grin along with two eyes sat on the face of the being. And tentacles shot out of its back with bells attached to the ends.

_'What am I looking at?'_ I thought. _'Some kind of clown monster?'_

"You know it's rude to stare," He laughed in a surprisingly cheerful tone. I blinked,

"But for good reason," I objected. "W-Who are you?"

"Who are you?" He repeated.

"I asked you first!" I interjected.

"Suppose you're in a stranger's house and you ask who they are. But then they ask who you are. I'm pretty sure they have the right to know first," He explained.

"But this isn't a house, and I don't think it's yours," I glared.

"Right, but it belongs to one of my brothers," He denied.

"But it's not yours," I pointed out. He laughed,

"A stubborn one, huh?" He smiled.

"Stubborn!? Am not!" I shot.

"My name's Splendy," He finally answered. "Now you answer my question."

"Splendy? Strange...but mine's Silver," I replied.

"And what are you doing out here so late?" He asked with concern.

"Trying to find this house. Long story short, I was there but then I was thrown out a window, landed somewhere else, and lost all sense of direction," I sighed.

"You must be the one then," He muttered just loud enough for me to here.

"The one, what?" I asked.

But before the conversation was added to, one of his tentacles snaked around my waist, lifting me up.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" I demanded.

"You want to go back, I'll take you back." Splendy said.

"You know where it is!?" I beamed.

"Of course. My brother is your new boss," He smiled.

"O-K." I agreed.

"Where'd you stubborn attitude go?"

"He took a break, he'll be back shortly."


	20. Realizations

**~Emma's P.O.V~**

I decided to go check on Marissa and Silver in the living room. I was almost positive Marissa would've come to switch shifts by now. By when I walked into the living room, I swear I almost slapped Marissa in the face...

She was asleep, and Silver wasn't there.

I ran up and started shaking her.

"Marissa! Up now!" I yelled. But after my constant shaking she wouldn't wake up. But at just the right time Riley walked into the room.

"Riley! Slap her in the face!" I demanded.

"Why?" She asked.

"Marissa's asleep, and Silver's gone, do you need anymore motivation!?" I exclaimed. Riley narrowed her eyes, pushing me out of the way. She didn't do it that hard, but she slapped Marissa enough to wake her up.

"What! I'm up! I'm up!" Marissa panted.

"You fell asleep!" I screamed. "Silver's gone!"

"Silver drugged me!" Marissa shot. "She put something in my drink, I just don't know what!"

"And this is why we don't by sleeping pills!" Riley exclaimed.

"Ok. Everyone calm down!" I yelled. "There is no living way they could've got ins-"

A _thud_ came from upstairs, and everyone literally froze.

"What was that..." I whispered.

"I have no idea..." Riley whispered back.

Then a small click noise was heard, then all the lights went out.

"Da*nnit!" Riley cursed, "They got to the fuse box!" She then turned on her flashlight she had on her phone to give more light, as another thud came from upstairs.

"Marissa, you go first," Riley said when we arrived at the stairs.

"Hell no, if anyone I think you should go first," Marissa growled.

"You were the one who lost Silver!" I seethed. "You're gonna be the one to find her!"

"Ugh, fine!" Marissa growled, as she slowly walked up the stairs, followed by Riley and I. We walked upstairs and realized the noises were coming from the attic. We walked up another flight of stairs to the attic, to be confronted by three random strangers. Marissa's almost dropped the phone when we ran into them.

"Son of a- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Marissa screeched.

"Calm down women!" One screamed. "We ain't here to hurt nobody, we need to talk to your friend!"

"She's not here! You took her!" I screamed.

"SHE'S GONE!" Another panicked. "FUCK!"

"She probably just went to the woods Toby," The yellow hooded one reassured.

"IT'S ARE JOB TO FIND HER! WE'RE LEAVING RIGHT NOW!" He yelled, running to the window and sprinting out. The other two sighed and followed him out.

"Weird much?" Riley grumbled.

"Not as weird as Emma," Marissa laughed.

"Shut your fudging mouths!"


	21. Fallen

**~Silver P.O.V~ (I have a really stupid poll up on my account and I'm very interested how it will turn out. (I'm not advertising here) I just really want to see what my viewers think)**

Man, this couldn't get any more boring than it already was.

Just walking.

No conversations.

How far away was this house?! It felt like we've been walking for hours!

"Are we there yet?" I complained.

"5 Minutes," He responded.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh," I moaned. Splendy huffed,

"I know, I'm not too happy about this either. This walk is way too far, and I never like coming here. I'm just wasting energy," He sighed.

"So you don't live here?" I asked.

"Sometimes I stay, sometimes I leave. It's an in and out cycle," Splendy explained.

"Why don't you stay here? Is it because-"

"The question is too personal. I can't really tell you, besides I don't like to talk about it," He admitted.

"Alright, but I at least want to talk about something. This whole time you've been quite the silent type," I said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" A voice screamed from the trees.

"What was that?" I muttered under my breath. But before my very eyes three figures jumped out of the tree line, tackling Splendy to the ground. I was immediately released and I tumbled all the way to the tree line. Where I rolled into the woods.

After a few seconds I stopped tumbling, I sat up, rubbing my head. Wondering what the heck just happened. I managed to stand up and look around for a few seconds. I saw nothing and heard nothing.

So I began to walk back to where I had fallen.


	22. Final Regrets

**(Silver P.O.V) (Sorry for the very long break. I'm going to try and finish this story up :3)**

I semi-paused mid way up the hill due to a strong headache. I quietly rubbed my forehead, figuring I had just hit something a little too hard while I somersaulted down the hill. It was a little bumpy on the way down...

I lightly shook my head and continued to walk up the hill, making it to the treeline.

Fighting.

It was always fighting with those thre-two. To my surprise Hoodie was sort of standing back and watching it all go down. Just standing there like 'Okay this is happening'. I walking up to him and tapped his shoulder, immediately he spun around.

"What on earth are those two idiots doing?" I muttered. He shrugged,

"Thought you were kidnapped, now they're just beating Splendy up."

"Isn't that like his-out bosses brother or something?" I questioned with concern. Hoodie turned back to me, and it looked like he was smirking.

"Idiots, remember?"

"Right," I laughed, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment.

"**What on earth were you thinking doing that!**"

"**Yeah she's our responsibility, not yours, happy!**"

"**Get off of me! I didn't do anything wrong! I'm going to report to my brother about this!**"

Sigh, when was this reign of stupidity going to come crashing down? Why was everyone I know kinda stupid? Well, not everyone, it was just most people...I actually don't know...now wasn't the time to think about it.

I stood there for a few more minutes before things finally settled down. Splendy had now run away, and both Masky and Toby ran a little bit after him then stopped, throwing their fists in the air.

"And that's why you never kidnap anyone you don't know!" Toby screamed as he continued to run away. Both of them turned around smugly as Splendy disappeared after going so far. I quietly brought my palm to my forehead and sighed.

"I wasn't kidnapped! I drugged my friend to get back to you idiots!" I exclaimed. Both of their smug faces turned to frowns,

"Well then," Toby awkwardly laughed. "Lets hope that whole reporting thing was a joke. Ha Splendy, such a jokester~"

However all silence ended once the tall man appeared behind Toby, as he quietly turned around.

"Heeeeey-"

"Don't hey me," He hissed quietly. "What on earth was that for."

"Well, we saw him with her-" He gestured to me, "And we assumed he kidnapped her and did the only thing we would do."

"Assumed?"

"We were in a moment of high intensity," Toby intruded. The tall man sighed,

"Maybe I made a mistake with this whole thing, it wasn't a good idea-"

"No, no, no, no, no-" Toby cut in. "It's just...taking awhile for things to pan out is all...there hasn't even been a mission yet, trust me, everything will-"

All of a sudden blaring sirens cut through the silence and flashing lights terminated all darkness. Several police cars drove down the path the woods, straight to the area where we were. I had no idea what to do as I was snagged by the wrist and dragged away from the cars. But now I could see them in full view and some officers began to shoot bullets out of the windows. No one get hit, but as we continued I realized there was that guy in front of us again. I didn't know his name but I remembered when he chucked me out a window...did he work with the police?

Nothing was said has he jumped forward and started attacking the tall guy. Police began to get out of the cars and Toby grabbed an extra hatchet from his belt and handed it to me.

"Don't break it, get it bloody-" Was all he said before him and all the others ran to attack the police. I kinda just stood there for a minute before going into the trees, watching and seeing what was going on and who to attack first. All of a sudden I was snatched from behind and out of instinct I swung the hatchet. Blood spattered all other my hands and the side of my face as I watched the officer fall to the ground, dead.

What had I done? I honestly got shaky but as I was grabbed from behind again, I swung the hatchet again, hitting someone in the forehead where more blood splattered. I huffed and hastily tried to wipe the blood off my face with my sleeve. It stained my skin on my forehead but that didn't matter as slammed an officer with the back of the hatchet and swung it into his chest where more blood splattered.

I was done.

I dropped the hatchet and followed it down to the ground. I sat on my knees, absolutely ashamed after what I had just done. What people were going to like me after this? I was a cruel hearted murderer...

Sirens had stopped and there was no more corruption. I was still sitting there, tears threatening to pour out of my eyes. I quickly wiped them away before they could come out. Pins and needles covered my body as I shivered, several people walking up to me from behind. Seeing Toby I picked up the hatchet and handed it to him. He lightly grabbed the blade and put it on his belt.

He lightly pat my back,

"It takes some getting used to."

"I'm not even sure I'll get used to it..." I muttered. I heard a sigh behind me,

"That's what I said a whole bunch of years ago. Trust me, your opinion on the matter changes. It was us or them." I quietly nodded and stood up, letting out a long breath of air.

All I had to do now was explain to my friend the I drugged her with Sleeping Pills and let them know how horrible I felt after...killing three people.

Easy enough.

Right?

**(A/N Da end! Sorry for the long break and then suddenly its the last chapter...ideas slipped away...and this one was the best I had. HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!)**


End file.
